Magica
by GenjiShimada
Summary: An awesome fantasy adventure romance with lots of alluring traits and a fictional and fantasy based world (original) If you've ever played an MMO or RPG I suggest this fanfic. 3 plz read
1. Wo Put the Claws Away!

"ONII-CHAN."

"Yes.?"

This oni-chan was a sweet girl at the age of about 16. Had coffee brown hair and invigorating soft and warming and entrancing brown eyes. Her hair was held up by a royal blue bowtie that had ends that extended down further to the point where they draped over her delicate shoulders. A sweet smile was plastered on her face. Her lovely and soft looking vulupsuious and full creamy pink lips could make even the most stubborn and hateful man grin with innocence and graditude that he could smile, and that the source of that smile was a sweet girl. A pure happiness that was being emitted from that girl was contagious. No one in their right mind could ever be immune to this joyfulless that corrupted anything that was in its range. Who knew that even in these dark ages, one could find the light; unlike times before this, the hope that this light gave wasn't dim or dull, it was full of energy and truth. If you had to define this maiden in two words, those would be the words, "energetic and truthful". Although sometimes this could be a downfall...but other times, it could be the key to success and the key to friendships that would normally seem impossible.

"Can you help me some more with this spell? I've been trying for hours-"

*someone in the backround shakes his head, "you mean 5 minutes"*

"Well will you please Pease please, I really need to finish thisssss!?"

"Of course I will."

"Omg thank you sooooo muc-"

"Momiji! Learn it yourself you stupid brat! You can't keep relying on Tohru everytime you get bored."

"N..n..no Kyo, it's fine. I really enjoy helping, being that it's the only thing I'm good for."

"Tohru don't say that. Your so awesome, Kyo's just a big idiot sometimes." 'Well, more then sometimes.'

"What did you say you BRAT!"

The big idiot as confirmed by: Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, Ayame, Hatsuharu (black and white) as well as Hari and Uo and Hana ect. Walked over to the helpless little child and stuck him into a headlock. Choking him and rubbing his head really hard and violently. This was obviously on purposr... Kyo always was a bully to Momiji. Kyo stood there and continued despite the pleads of a very histerical Tohru. He continued to torture and bully the defenseless child until he saw salty water droplets start to firm fro m within his tightly shut and concealed eyes. The pleading for him to let go stopped. Tohru looked down. A black aura surrounded her, and for the first time since her mom's death she felt the urge to protect, to defend, and hurt.

She clenched her hands and formed fists. Shaking and trembling though not of fear but of anger. Momiji though being her age was like a brother to her. She wouldn't stand by and watch him cry.

Yuki came running over but by then it was to late...

Tohru's soft brown eyes glowed a mysterious and still entrancing blackish violet. Her hair looked as if it had been died a black and the length had changed as well. Her hair now come up to the back of her knee. It's looked more shiny and we'll kept then it did earlier. Her bangs grew out in a obscure way. She had raven black bangs that were cut extremely short towards the very top of her temple. They started to grow out though the farther and farther her hair extended from her for head to her shoulders. Not to mention the large fangs that extended from her creamy looking matalic lips. Fangs to be exact. Beautiful white and sharply tipped fangs came down from her pinkish gums. The area that they came down from was actually punctured. She could taste a small hint of blood...her own blood. She hardly ever transformed into the monster that they all had the pleasure of witnessing, so naturally her fangs had almost never punctured her gums often so after she wold transform on those rare occasions she would make herself bleed.

She leaped towards Kyo. Her motherly instincts to protect their young i.e. Momiji... started to kick in. Black claws extended from her hand. Black electric bolts formed in between each long long nail. Her ears grew upwards and came to a pointy tip, this was much like an elves but more...intimidating.

"SHIT, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING. DID SHE ALWAYS HAVE RETRACTABLE CLAWS?"

"YAAAAHHHHH!"

Tohru charged him head on, her fangs pointed upwards and her eyes looked down at the floor.

 ** _mwa haha cliff hanger :33 xD_**

 ** _What did you think. I know it was a little short but you all will live 3 anyway. Review peeps. The more reviews, the faster I post. CX_**


	2. Why Are You Leaving?

Ok so my life has been a big mess and I don't feel like writing something big so I decided to write some more of this even though it's not very popular :3! Hope my 19 viewers enjoy this.

'OK OK OK IM NOT SURE WHAT TO DO! OH MY GOD! SHES COMING CLOSER! SHIT SHIT SHIT!'

Tohrus face was full of rage and hurt as she charged towards the unarmed Kyo. Her long and mesmerizing hair wooshed in the back of her like a whip. Reason left her face and an aura of death surrounded her, like predator ready to prey on the helpless creature gazing infront of her in panic and anxiousness she leaped and bounded forward.

"AHHHH" Kyo yelled as his supposed last thoughts were of the savage beast he had witnessed. Slowly opening one eye to reveal Hatori with what looked like a 'REALLY BIG NEEDLE' in his left hand.

Sweat beads lined his forehead and dripped down over his wounded eye caressing over his lips. His licked it away as he was focused on the barbaric beast in front of him.

*Later that day*

Yuki, Momiji, Shigure and Kyo standing far away from the resting Tohru, sat kneeled down in Hatori's office leaning over the resting Tohru that days ago had tried to maul her way through Kyo.

"It's been so long since she's had an episode like that….. I thought they had finally stopped. How did she even get so worked up to transform."

Slowly everyone turned and faced Kyo. Looking up with a threatening and hurt expression that his friends just ratted him out; he said…. "So what, I didn't know she was going to transform"

"Tohru's very sensitive when it comes to Momiji and you decided to make him cry! YOU STUPID CAT! Thanks to you Tohru has been sleeping for 5 days and you think it's NOT YOUR FAULT"

The silence in the room was agonizing and no one dared to say a word. Rage was the only thing that emanated from the cat and the rat.

"Kyo this is more serious then it seems! You were almost killed…and I'm sure there's a huge possibility, especially with you that it'll happen again, and when it does I'm not sure I can always be there. You're lucky today, I happened to be transferring some of the serum; I can most certainly not guarantee your safety the next time. You must start taking this seriously or you and the people around you will be hurt! Do you understand?"

"UGH…IM LEAVING!"

"Kyo…is that you, I can't see anything it's all fuzzy…"

Everyone turned to the petite little girl talking. She looks as if nothing has changed from before she transformed. Her eyes were watered though as she struggled to sit up to get a clearer look at her surroundings. Her chocolate hair slipped off her shoulders to her back and she had a big smile plastered on her face as to reassure everyone of her well-being .

"Why is everyone so quiet, what happened!?" She said with a worried expression covering her face.

"Well uh…."

"Yuki please tell me what happened here…" Her voice wavered as she took a slight guess on what might have happened. "Did I…."

Silence…thick silence expanded throughout the room as everyone looked down to worried on how it might affect her if she knew what happened these past days…. Especially this time was much more extravagant then the pasts…..it was Kyo. Sure he's caused Tohru pain and caused her motherly instincts to come out many times before, but she never had attacked anyone she's cared so much for. She's transformed five documented times, and each time she attacked a stranger that had threatened the people she loved severally.

"I'm….sorry…I'm so so so so so so so so sorry…this is my fault just…..ill leave. I'm a danger here."

She got up slowly and tiredly rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away though she knew it was pointless, they would soon proceed to stream down her pale face.

"NO THAT'S NOT NESSACARY!"

"Don't leave me Oni chan…."

"No Tohru this is my fault stay don't you dare step away."

"Tohru we have the antidote you don't need to leave."

"I'm sorry everyone, I love you all but I'm a danger to you guys, you'll be happier without me…"

The small girl pushed her way as best as she could past the wall of Sohma's that blocked her exit from the office.

She muttered 3 words from what sounded like an ancient and sacred language from long ago, the room glowed bright and a huge light consumed all there was. Blinding everyone but Tohru, she escaped as everyone covered their eyes to ensure that they did not blind themselves.

Tohru ran, she ran as fast as her small legs could manage to take her, salty droplets streamed down once more that day staining her hysterical and flushed face. Running far far away; she didn't know where but it was away from everyone she loved, anyone that she could hurt ever again.

"GOD DAMMIT SINCE WHEN DID SHE LEARN THOSE ANCIENT SPELLS."

'The sacred spells that originated from the dark and the light, the magic that was used by the first magi of the world. And she's mastered them….has she been practicing out of classes. Where could she even have learned those?" "So it's true…..she's a descendant…of the ancient magi race…'

"We must go after her! She's going to be hunted as soon as she leaves this place!"


End file.
